Kōryokugan
Kōryokugan (光力眼, The Intensity Eye; Literally "eye with illuminating power of light") is a that is a derivative of the legendary , and one of the few that cannot be transplanted regardless of medical skill. The Kōryokugan is a unique dōjutsu outside of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; English TV "Three Great Visual Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques") which originates from a forgotten clan from a bygone era. Abilities As an extension of the the Kōryokugan has many strengths, granting the user a plethora of abilities at the cost of their ability to utilize . Unlike the standard three, once birthed with this the child loses the capacity to use nature transformation of any kind. The ocular powers granted are in similar likeness to the great three: augmented visual capacity ranging up to several hundred meters depending on the experience of the user; additionally, the power to see the within living organisms; and recognize and subsequently see 'through' . Of course the aforementioned abilities are only as powerful as the wielder of the dōjutsu and require experience in order to be truly effective. The visual acuity of this dōjutsu can even see onto a microscopic level, assisting in surgery and other medical practices. Similar to the Animal Path of Rinnegan users, the Kōryokugan can grant the user the power to summon various creatures through the summoning technique however a pre-existing agreement must be made or at least acknowledged by both parties. In regards to the abilities that are a product of the Intensity Eye, its sole power lies in the manipulate and usage of light, hence the name. The eye is capable of granting the user by controlling the photons in the visible spectrum allowing the user to become visually undetectable for an unspecified amount of time. The first Kōrkyugan user remarks that she could hold the invisibility for several hours before the strain became too great to bear for her. Furthermore, the Intensity Eye bestows the power to alter physiology of the user granting the power of flight because light has no mass, in addition to giving one of the capability to ; similarly, they can disperse their very being into several fragments of light for strategic and defensive measures akin to the . However there is a major limitations to this, that being that the distance between the fragments of light and the original cannot be too great or the user will be unable to reform their own physical body. Practitioners revel in the fact that those clones can receive an exceedingly high amount of damage before 'dying', in comparison to shadow clones which often 'die' after only a single blow. The three high level techniques that separate the Kōryokugan from mainstream dōjutsu are only applicable to masters of the kekkei genkai. A form of teleportation akin to , the only prerequisite being that the user must know of the location they intend to appear, having been there before, in addition to having ample time to gather the necessary chakra to utilize. However this ability must be used sparingly because it takes too much time to prepare, however when preformed multiple individuals can be transported to a location either remotely, or with the user themself. Moreover being a direct extension from the Rinnegan unlike the which primarily uses Yin or which primarily uses Yang, children born with this eye can use both efficiently. When using the Kōryokugan can heal its wielder to great effect in a matter of seconds, as well as fortifying bones, muscles, and even organs; making them denser, lean, and more resilient after harm is done onto the user, increasing physical capability immensely. With morbid fascination the first Kōryokugan starved herself before proceeding to poison herself, testing the healing prowess. She came to the conclusion that after having suffered from a poison after only a few seconds she could actively heal and reinforce her own internal organs to adapt to and remove the harmful substance. This form of healing however can only be preformed during the daytime, when solar rays are typically stronger. When using entire constructs composed of light can be formed and like the , these constructs can make contact with physical entities; taking the form of weapons, animals, or tendrils more often than naught. As a result of the limitless potential of constructs that can be made it proves to be significantly greater than the . When the cloning ability, fragmentation, or the constructs are created they are of a yellow luminescence, much like the color of the iris itself, however for purposes of stealthiness the clones can appear as the exact likeness of the user. In accordance with the Rinnegan, the Kōryokugan instinctively protects the wielder from harm by reacting accordingly should the wielder not be fully aware; even, often times 'awakening' in life-or-death experiences and to great effect to say the least. Once a fully mastered Kōrkyugan is achieved, the combat as well as medical potential become nigh limitless; the user capable of instantaneous healing to himself or herself as well as others, while also the kekkei genkai holder becoming stronger with each injury endured, furthermore the created constructs becoming powerful enough to absorb normal , including making those ninjutsu useless. When fully awakened the sclera and pupil becomes pure obsidian while the iris changes to an eerie yellow shade much more ominous than the original yellow shade. In terms of drawbacks the Kōryokugan is quite different; instead of the that grips those who utilize the Sharingan, or the physical strain that burdens those with the Byakugan, this particular dōjutsu can only be mastered through gaining experience both in and out of combat, testing the eyes limitations. The only known negative is the depletion of chakra which could lead to chakra exhaustion. Trivia Category:Dōjutsu